


One-Up

by StorySongs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySongs/pseuds/StorySongs
Summary: Yuri's late to practice. It's all Otabek's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a future fic! Yurio is at least 18. Victor is retired (for good this time) but Yuuri is still skating and lives in Russia.

“Yuri, _why_ are you late?” Yuri flinched as Madame Baranovskaya’s voice boomed across the dance hall, and hurried towards the changing rooms.

“I’m not late yet, I have five minutes! And I overslept.” There was a snicker from the corner where Mila was stretching.

“Didn’t Otabek wake you up? He’s staying with you.” Yuri felt his face turn bright red and hated Mila more than ever. (Not really.)

“Shut up, hag!” He snarled, and the other people in the room stifled their laughs. Madame Baranovskaya tapped her cane on the floor to cut them off.

“Yuri, the changing rooms are being repainted today. You could’ve changed in the spare room like everyone else if you were on time, but since you are late you can change in the corner.” He stood there and stared at her in disbelief until she made a threatening motion with her cane to shoo him off.

He was going to spontaneously combust.

_Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look-_ he silently begged as he hurried to the corner to change, thanking his lucky stars that he had put on his dancer’s belt and tights back at his apartment. He only had to change shirts, but still-

A wolf-whistle behind him made him freeze with his jacket balled in his hands.

“No wonder you were late!” Georgi heckled from the other side of the room. Yuri craned his head around to stare at his back in the mirror.

A set of purpling teethmarks on the back of his shoulder greeted him. Yuri swallowed hard. Stupid Otabek, taking a vacation and not having to worry about marks. Stupid Yuri for not stopping him last night, but it had felt _so good_ …

The stares don’t.

Yuri wanted to shatter mirrors. He hadn’t been this embarrassed and angry in years. He was halfway to storming out and saying to hell with it- but then there were quiet footsteps behind him and Katsuki was at his shoulder with a quiet little smirk and a light blush. Japanese Yuuri, who hated eyes on him even more than Russian Yuri did, was deliberately drawing attention to himself. What the hell?

Then he flipped his shirt up over his head, and Yuri’s jaw dropped. All across both his shoulders, his ribs, the curve of his hip where it disappeared under his tights, there were bruises even more livid than Yuri’s.

“So.” Katsuki deadpanned, as if this was a perfectly normal conversation. “Who has the bigger mouth- Victor or Otabek?”

Yuri had rarely been more shocked. The dance hall went silent as they stared at one another. Finally Yuri managed to close his mouth and scowled at Katsuki.

“What the hell, you can’t beat me on the ice so you’re trying to one-up me in _that_?”

The tension broke and riotous laughter fille the space. Yuri gratefully used the distraction to pull his shirt over his head and they both took their places on the floor, but not before he gently punched Katsuki in the bicep in what some might have called an affectionate _thanks._

Katsuki mouthed “you’re welcome” at him five minutes later and Yuri kicked his knee out from under him. Katsuki turned it into a graceful twirl, the shit, and Madame Baranovskaya made Yuri do conditioning as punishment.

It’s still all Otabek’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> -helpless snickers- 
> 
> Just some humor to savor on Christmas. Merry Christmas, or any other holiday you celebrate!


End file.
